Dominions Wiki
Welcome to Dominions! In this alternate world, everything is identical to ours except for the differences listed below. Feel free to add or edit articles as you would with the real Wikipedia, but taking care to take into account the differences. An interesting area to explore would be articles on current affairs. Historical Differences Differences in Political Boundaries The following countries do not exist as independent states in the world of Dominions: *Antigua and Barbuda: Overseas territory of the United Kingdom *Armenia: Part of Russia *Azerbaijan: Part of Russia *Bangladesh: Part of India as East Bengal *Barbados: Overseas territory of the United Kingdom *Belarus: Part of Russia *Bosnia and Herzegovina: Part of Yugoslavia *Croatia: Part of Yugoslavia *Czech Republic: Part of Czechoslovakia *Dominica: Overseas territory of the United Kingdom *Eritrea: Part of Ethiopia *Estonia: Part of Russia *Finland: Part of Russia *Georgia: Part of Russia *Grenada: Overseas territory of the United Kingdom *Iceland: Constituent country of Denmark *Ireland: Self-governing country within the United Kingdom *Kazakhstan: Part of Russia *Korea, North: Reunited under the South *Kyrgyzstan: Part of Russia *Latvia: Part of Russia *Lithuania: Part of Russia *Macedonia: Part of Yugoslavia *Moldova: Part of Russia *Mongolia: Part of China as the Outer Mongolia Autonomous Region *Montenegro: Part of Yugoslavia *Myanmar: Part of India as Burma *Pakistan: Part of India *Panama: Part of Colombia *Poland: Self-governing nation within Russia *Saint Kitts and Nevis: Overseas territory of the United Kingdom *Saint Lucia: Overseas territory of the United Kingdom *Saint Vincent and the Grenadines: Overseas territory of the United Kingdom *Serbia: Part of Yugoslavia *Slovakia: Part of Czechoslovakia *Slovenia: Part of Yugoslavia *South Sudan: Part of Egypt *Sudan: Part of Egypt *Tajikistan: Part of Russia *Trinidad and Tobago: Overseas territory of the United Kingdom *Turkmenistan: Part of Russia *Ukraine: Part of Russia *Uruguay: Part of Brazil as Cisplatina *Uzbekistan: Part of Russia The following territories are controlled by a different country in the world of Dominions: *Alaska (United States): Part of Russia *Christmas Island (Australia): Overseas territory of Singapore *Cocos (Keeling) Islands (Australia): Overseas territory of Singapore *Okinawa (Japan): Part of China as the Ryukyu Special Administrative Region *Svalbard (Norway): Part of Russia and better known by the alternative name of Spitsbergen *Tuva (Russia): Part of the Outer Mongolia Autonomous Region of China and known as Tannu Uriankhai Differences in Government Form *China: The government of China is a continuation of the Kuomingtang administration which, in our world, has been ousted to Taiwan after the Chinese Civil War. It is a democratic semi-presidential republic officially known as the Republic of China. *Egypt: The government of Egypt is institutionally the same as their counterpart in our world. However, having never joined the United Arab Republic with Syria, Egypt in Dominions retains much of its national identity that were inherited from the former Kingdom of Egypt. These include the flag and the melody of the national anthem. Officially, the country is known as the Republic of Egypt. *Laos: The government of Laos is a continuation of the Laotian royalist government which, in our world, was overthrown by the current communist administration after the Vietnam War. It is a constitutional monarchy officially known as the Kingdom of Laos. *Vietnam: The government of Vietnam is a continuation of the South Vietnamese administration which, in our world, was defeated in the Vietnam War instead of emerging victorious. It is a democratic presidential republic officially known as the Republic of Vietnam. Other Pages World News List of all pages Category:Dominions